


my hands are in love, alas, my mouth loves

by cryystal_m00n



Series: you and i across the universe [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, Married Couple, day6shipweeks2018, gross jaehyungparkian, the others are Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the one where jae and brian are married co-captains of a space ship and everyone else is Disgusted by their actions.





	my hands are in love, alas, my mouth loves

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite work for the week, so pls enjoy  
> title is from a romanian poem called 'the golden age of love' by nichita stanescu. his poems are really good so if you like poetry you should give him a try

 

the crew hates them. they hate how gross and married they are, how they need to stay close to each other almost every single walking moment. but the new ones have been warned, have been given the Talk from the ones used to their behavior and yet, here they are, on the _moonsun_ ship.

sungjin has been with them from the beginning, from the moment they have met in high school ‘till the day they announced that they bought a ship and are ready to explore the universe. he has been more than happy to join them in discovering the secrets of the galaxy. he has been with them from their first hello until they said ‘i do’. he was used to their dynamic. hell, he was part of their dynamic to some extent. but that didn’t mean that he was any less disgusted by their behaviour. far from it, even. he was always gagging with the kids at every display of affection.

he wakes up because of the yelling and banging on his door. he stands up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. slowly, still sleepy, sungjin moves to slide the door open. he is faced with yugyeom, cheeks red and hand still raised to knock again.

“dad and the other dad are making out in the kitchen again. make them stop.” he says, voice not letting any space for denying his request.

sungjin sighs, but he moves out of his room, yugyeom on his trail.

he enters the big kitchen just as he hears a moan. the man coughs, twice, but when that goes ignored he bangs his hand on the wall. it does the trick as they break apart, breathing heavily.

“how many times have i told you, not where the kids can see you!” he groans, making his way towards the coffee machine.

yugyeom shakes his head at them. “you have ruined my innocence. thanks, dads.”

sungjin laughs, but he agrees with him.

 

* * *

 

wonpil joined the group at the same time dowoon and jinyoung did. he was out, shopping, when he saw the ship stopping in front of the shop’s entrance, a tall blond man coming out of it, followed by a slightly smaller man. he sees the taller waiting by the door for the other so that they can hold hands as they enter. cute.

he doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he hears them mentioning something about an engineer and he feels a bit excited, feels the need to wait for them by the entrance. they exit the shop still holding hands and carrying four bags full of food.  
“do you need an engineer?” he asks, trying not to sound too creepy.

the taller one frowns at him. “how good are you?”

“worked for park jinyoung.”

he turns to his partner, “brian! let’s take him!”

brian sighs, taking his hand from the other’s hold. wonpil notices just then the matching rings. “we can’t jae. he could be lying for all we know.”

“trust me, babe! i have a good feeling about him!”

brian looks at wonpil, at jae, then back at wonpil. “you’re so lucky i trust your instinct.” he smiles at wonpil, “welcome to the moonsun crew. i’m brian, this idiot here is my husband, jae.”

“wasn’t that a bit too easy, shouldn’t you like, interview me?” he asks as they shake hands.

jae perks up, “when you find yourself a man,” he begins, already moving away from brian, “make sure you have him wrapped around your finger before you say yes!” brian still manages to smack him.

wonpil smiles, awkward and confused, but nods anyway, following the two to the ship.

(with dowoon and jinyoung it’s a different story. they are brian’s cousins, and they were promised a spot on the crew even before it existed.)

 

* * *

 

jaebum enters the control room with a sigh after another long day of teaching the new members everything about the ship. despite not owning it himself, he still considers her his baby, having been repairing her for the past five years. he hopes to find jinyoung there, and to convince him to spend some time with him, just talking about whatever the younger wants, but to no success as he finds one of the captains there, typing something away.

jae turns, a smile on his face. “jaebum! exactly the man i wanted to see!” he greets the man.

“we both know i’m not brian. what do you want.” the younger deadpans.

“what, can’t a man just want to spend time with his good friend?” when jaebum just rises his eyebrow he sighs, “fine… i-- uhm, i have a question.”

“wait, i have one first: shouldn’t jinyoung be the one on the control board tonight?”

“we switched.” comes the answer simply.

“oh, my god, you had a fight with brian!” jaebum exclaims, letting himself fall on the chair next to jae’s, knowing already that the man will start to whine and cry sooner or later.

“we had an argument, not a fight.” he admits.

“same thing, same thing. what was it about?”

“kids.”

jaebum snorts, earning himself a look from jae. “kids? you fought about that? you already have some.”

“brian wants us to adopt.” jae continues, playing with the hem of his shirt (jaebum is pretty sure that it’s brian’s). “i’m not ready to be a dad, jaebum!” he cries.

“then tell him that.”

“he would hate me.” he starts to pout and jaebum wants to punch him now.

“you are so dumb, he could never hate you! he loves you so much that he would do anything to make you smile, idiot! if you didn’t want a child he would be ok with it!” he continues to pout and play with his shirt.

the door opens, brian entering the room looking more tired than usual. “jae…” he gasps when he sees the man. he rushes to him, making him stand up to hug him. “i’m sorry if what i said upset you.” he breathes in, holding him close.

jaebum leaves as jae starts to sob, not wanting to intrude.

 

* * *

 

jae sits on the counter as brian stands in front of the stove, spatula in his hand. he sings along to the song jae picked, flipping one of the pancakes. he loves the domesticity of it, he loves how he knows that at four in the morning no one would come to interrupt their moment.

jae tries to harmonize with him, but fails. he groans, legs kicking the air. “are they ready, bri? i’m starving.”

“wait a bit longer, babe.” he replies, checking to see if any of them are burning. he hears a soft thud before a hand wraps around his waist. “do you want to eat pancakes or burntcakes?” he asks, spatula smacking jae’s hand away.

“i want to eat you out.”

the comment doesn’t phase him anymore. “well i want to eat some, so if you’ll excuse me.” he pushes him away using his butt. he can already tell that the elder is pouting.

“fine,” is all he gets.

brian chuckles, turning his attention back to the stove. jae doesn’t bother him for the rest of the time he cooks, staying sulking back on the counter. the younger places a plate next to him. “eat up.”

the man shakes his head, not willing to do so. brian cuts up a piece, “for every piece you eat you get a kiss, deal?” he nods. “i swear i married a child.”

in the soft light of the kitchen, they share pancakes and sweet and sticky kisses and everything is right.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
